Bureaux
'Bureaux: ''Bureaux are organizations in the world that offer jobs to the players and Player Factions. ' '''Witch Doctors Bureau:' ' the dark hand of Bureaux. The Witch Doctors are often feared yet gravely needed as they exorcise those that are possessed as well as purify locations of both cursed and natural plagues. Witch Doctors also have many items and tools that are unique to their profession, these tools allow them to even cross planes of existence for limited amounts of time. Dispatch Bureau: ' Highly prized traders that deliver valuables from location to location for rewards. The farther the destination the more risk and the greater the reward. Some routes will have time sensitive cargo such as organs for medical facilities, materials for labs, people that are being hunted or even the highly valuable Amber cores. Brokers Bureau: ''' A Bureau that operates in Acquiring valuables to be sold or trades. Anything is treasure if it’s found right? Some are treasure hunters, some are thieves, either way the Broker will buy if its valuable. Those in the Brokers Bureau never see the brokers face but will be handed a mission statement detailing the item or items to acquire, the difficulty of the mission and the location. Be it a vault or a deep-sea dive someone will be getting paid. '''Medjai Bureau: An elite paramilitary police force, serving as desert scouts and Magi protectors. They are often known for working with the Witch doctors Bureau operating in detective works where their skills are needed to track down serial killers. The Medjai mostly work on difficult rescue and territory control missions as well as some recon missions. Bushido Bureau: A Bureau that operates on honor and guts, the Bushido guards. The second Bureaus to be formed, the Bushido were formed by the Oni of the Yemah Dynasty. The bushido Bureau operate as primary guardians on Nibiru protecting those that contract them from the Dispatch Bureau and other Bureaus that need extra protection on operations. When not working with other Bureaus the Bushido take contracts to Slay beast. Bureau Ranking There is a 5-tier ranking system in the Bureaux that rewards or punishes Denizens based on their success rate. Rank 1: After a Denizen’s 1st reward ceremony they will be granted the right join other Factions as well as purchase from that Bureau’s store. Rank 2: After a Denizen’s 2nd reward ceremony they will be granted the right to access high ranked mission of that Bureau for greater rewards. Rank 3: After a Denizen’s 3rd reward ceremony they will be granted the right to create a Faction under that Bureau. Rank 4: After a Denizen’s 4th reward ceremony they will be granted the right to create a Faction manor which they can customize and move into by adding dorms and living essentials. Rank 5: After a Denizen’s 5th reward ceremony they will be granted the right to post Faction quest for other players to fulfill such as finding materials, crafting items, or conducting trades. Faction housing High ranked factions Players will be able to own their own burgs turning them into their own personal Faction’s hide out. They can create different burgs that suites the theme of their Faction. Such as private labs, medical facilities, Bars or food plants, smithing that can come with mining if there is an ore deposit nearby, personal themed hideouts for thieves or killers/cults and more. Players that move up in rank will be able to make a homebase for them selves in this harsh world with their comrades.